I'm Not Going Anywhere
by Sky Astor
Summary: Whouffaldi. Clara is looking forward to going "somewhere magical", but noticed that the Doctor is sad... (This takes place right after the last scene of The Woman Who Lived (S09E06)...)


A/N: This takes place right after the last scene of The Woman Who Lived. I just had the need to write this, so I did it.

I hope you like it. :)

* * *

 **I'm Not Going Anywhere**

Clara was watching the time rotors turning above her head, with a smile on her face and the excitement that was flowing through her body.

 _"Somewhere magical"_

That was her wish.

She looked back at the Doctor whose eyes were fixed upon her. _Sad_ eyes. Her smile faded.

"What's wrong?" she asked just when the time machine landed.

"Nothing," he assured her in a soft tone.

He was a liar. And he could lie as much as he wanted, but not to her because she always saw through him.

Clara shook her head.

"Don't," she replied calmly.

"Why were you looking at me like that?"

The Time Lord was silent and his eyes travelled to the console to avoid hers. Those big brown eyes… they were his weakness.

She walked over to him and took his hand.

"You know you can tell me everything," she continued and he looked at her.

"I'm fine, Clara," he faked a smile.

"Your eyes say something else," she stated quietly, reading him like an open book.

The corners of his mouth turned slightly up and his eyes fell the ground.

She knew. She always knew.

"Look, if something's happened and you're not feeling well, then... We can talk about it if you like... _"Somewhere magical"_ can wait," she assured him, squeezing his hand.

"I've missed you, Clara," he finally said,

"I know. You've already said that," Clara smiled.

"I've missed you too, by the way," she added.

Even after all this time, it could be sometimes difficult with him, but she didn't mind figuring him out... Definitely not in the moments when he was not feeling alright.

"So, would you like to talk about it?" Clara tried again.

He shrugged.

"Maybe."

She was silent for a moment.

"Take me home," she said softly.

"Why?" he asked in puzzlement, "I thought you wanted-"

"Yeah I do, but we can do that later. Come on, I've got an idea," she whispered.

He turned his attention to the console and gave in the coordinates while he was pondering what his Clara had in mind.

His Clara. Always there for him.

The blue box groaned as it lifted off.

xxx

Clara led him to her bedroom while he gave her his "confused owl" looks all the way. Stepping behind him, she helped him out of his coat and threw it on the nearest chair.

"What do you want to do?" he asked when she unzipped his hoodie.

"You're about to find out. And don't look at me like that," she giggled, "I won't torture you."

"Take your shoes off and lie down on my bed," she continued when he was there just in his trousers and holey jumper and he did as he was told. His hands were freely resting on his chest, over his hearts as he waited for whatever Clara wanted to do.

Clara sat down on the bed right next to where he lay and gently started rubbing his belly. The Doctor closed his eyes as her hand soothingly roamed over his stomach and chest, feeling his hearts flutter under her touch.

"So what is it?" she asked softly, but he didn't reply right away.

"I am afraid, Clara," he whispered.

"Of what?"

"Of losing you."

There was a pause because Clara didn't exactly know what to say, but that didn't stop her from caressing him. What he said... How he said it... It made her a little anxious because he touched a nerve. After all, she felt the same way about him. Worried about him all the time... She didn't want to lose him just as he didn't want to lose her.

"In whatever way," he continued in a low voice, "I think, I wouldn't bear losing you, Clara."

She lay down next to him and placed her chin on his shoulder, letting her hand soothe him some more and put him at ease.

"Doctor, you know I can't be with you forever," she whispered.

"I wish - You could - If you wanted to - There are ways - I understand if you don't - I respect you and your choices highly - " he stuttered, already feeling guilty about mentioning it.

"I know you do," she replied and placed her hand on his left.

His right shortly followed that action, so her hand was the middle.

"I'm sorry, Clara. I shouldn't have started about this."

She lifted herself a little a placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

The Doctor opened his eyes and turned his towards her, found her smiling.

"It's fine, Doctor. Really. I mean... It's not that I wouldn't want to be with you forever, but..." she tried to explain, but didn't know how to end the sentence because she'd never really thought about this matter.

Clara definitely wouldn't want to be immortal... or have her life prolonged for hundreds of years or whatever if she was alone. However, if she could be with the Doctor – and he'd just asked her, she would give it a thought…

Wanting her to be with him forever… It was his secret wish. A wish gnawing inside him that he tried to kill because he knew that it was very unlikely to happen. For a long time, he'd been trying to be distant and cold, but it never worked. Clara Oswald was under his skin and he was besotted.

" _She'll die on you, you. She'll blow away like smoke."_

Since Ashildr uttered these words, they had been echoing in his mind. Haunting him.

"I understand, Clara," he said softly.

"I think I'd want to be with you as well. Always," she admitted quietly, looking into his neck while her cheeks flushed lightly.

He smiled, feeling the warmth that came with his words embracing him.

"I've just never really thought about this... That you would want me to be with you forever."

The Doctor rested his forehead against hers.

"It's okay, Clara. We can talk about it when you think it over… If you want to think it over."

"Alright," she whispered, moving her hand back to his tummy.

He was cold… She felt it even through the jumper.

"You're shivering."

And yet he was warm.

"You do that to me," he murmured, creating a little smile on her face.

She brought her hand to his cheek and caressed it.

Maybe she pulled him a little closer, maybe he leaned forwards himself – it was hard to tell – but the small distance between them slowly disappeared and their lips met for feathery, but lingering kiss.

When they parted, the Doctor wrapped both his arms around Clara, pulled her close to him and buried his face into her neck.

"My Clara," he smiled, feeling her warmth and kindness all around him.

"I'm not going anywhere," she whispered in his grey locks while she her arms were comfortingly surrounding him.

* * *

A/N: Please, tell me that it's not that bad how I think it is… *facepalm*  
Kudos and reviews appreciated. :)

Thank you for reading!


End file.
